PS I love you Ronald Weasley
by Ducky91088
Summary: Hr/R one shot story. AU:HBP. Hermione Granger can't say I love you to Ron Weasley. She doesn't know Ron loves her back instead of Lavender Brown. Rated T for Language


_**P.S I Love You, Ronald Weasley**_

_**By: Brittany1988**_

_**This is my one shot for Harry Potter. Hermione can't say the sentence I Love You to Ron. She loves him dearly and doesn't want to lose him to Lavender Brown. As she discovers about her feelings, she discovers that Ron loves her too. This is AU with some hints what actually what happen in the school. Rated T for Language.**_

Hermione was laying in bed thinking about the day at Hogwarts. She wanted to get this day done and over. She didn't want to see no more Lavender Brown touching Ron. Then she heard the door open, it was Ginny Weasley. Ginny has been dating Harry Potter a couple of weeks now.

"Gin," Hermione lifted herself up from her covers, "Are you doing here in the sixth year girl dorms?"

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, "I figured you need to get out of bed. 'Mione, don't let Lavender Brown win. I know you love Ron."

"Ginny, I think you are right." Hermione sat up in bed.

"Whoa...wait...what?" Ginny was in shook.

"I'm going to make that bitch pay for what she took from me." Hermione swore.

"Okay," Ginny got up from the bed, "I'm going to get the Great Hall and get some breakfast into my stomach before I go to Potions Class with Luna."

Hermione got out of bed, "Ginny, you should tell Luna I said hi."

When Hermione walked to her first class . Ron was there with Lavender Brown. Hermione got sick in the stomach by watching Lavendar being all over Ron. Draco Malfoy was in the hallway talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's wrong, mudblood?" Draco sneered Hermione, "Did you lost yHerbologyour boyfriend to Lavender Brown."

"Malfoy," Hermione looked at him, "Ron isn't my boyfriend. I think you don't want to me punch in the face again."

"Okay Granger," Draco looked and saw Professor Spout coming in the hallway with today's lesson, "I think you are going to give more points to Slytheins today than Gryiffindors."

"Malfoy, shut you. You coward!" Hermione walked back into the greenhouse.

Later after the lesson was over, Hermione passed Harry and Ginny in the hall. Harry could tell if Hermione was upset with Ron. He left Ginny to go to class by herself. Harry followed Hermione to the Common Room.

"Hermione," Harry shouted at her, "What's wrong with you?"

"Its nothing, Harry." Hermione began to cry, "Ron is a stupid prat. I wish I never laid eyes on him when we met on the Hogwarts Express six years ago. Harry, what am I suppose to do? Let Lavender win by rubbing her hands over him."

"No 'Mione," Harry put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, "I think you should plan this out. Maybe you should join Gin and I for butterbeer at Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Thanks Harry,"Hermione dried her tears on her robe, "I would love to come with Gin and you to Hogsmeade this week. I need to get out for some air."

"Well," Harry hugged Hermione, "I better be off. I promised the team a party for pre-game against Slythein for the Cup."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." Hermione began to walked up the stairs to the dorms.

***  
The next few days were fast in Hermione's mind, she thought about Ron day and night. She hated to see Lavender in the same room as Ron. It was almost the end of the year, she need to come up with a plan to get Ronald Weasley away from Lavender Brown's hands.

Hermione walked up to Ginny, "I got a plan and I need your help." she whispered in Ginny's ears, "Can you get Ron to meet me in the common room after dinner."

"Okay," Ginny looked at Hermione, "I think we should plan this out first. I'll talk to Ron about it. As long as we don't let Lavender know what we are doing, I'll ask him at dinner."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione hugged Ginny, "You're my best friend in the world. I'm going to some homework before dinner."

"You're welcome, Hermione." Ginny hugged Hermione back.

After Hermione was done with homework, she went to dinner with Harry and Seamus. Dinner wasn't unusual for Hermione. She saw some of her friends there. Harry passed a note up from Ron to Hermione.

_I will meet you in the common room at midnight. I'll have to make sure that Lav Lav is asleep before I come down and meet you. Ginny told me this while I was eating pudding. Are you coming to stay over this summer before we leave with Harry to find the Horcruxes?_

Hermione digged in her pocket for a pencil and wrote down.

_Okay, I will want to tell you something. Yeah, I'm coming to your place this summer. I have to make sure my parents are safe. I have to plan how I'm going to do that. I'll meet you at midnight._

She passed the note back down to Ron through Harry. Then, Ron passed it back up to her.

_How are you doing? I heard you gave Cormac a little slip at Slughorn's party last year. I think it was brave of you, Hermione. He wasn't good for you. I think you deserve someone better than that prat._

Hermione quickly wrote down response to Ron.

_I know he's a prat. Besides I want to tell you about the potion assignment anyways. Tell your parents I said hi. _

Then Hermione passed the note one last time before dinner was over. After dinner, Ginny had a smile on her face. Harry walked by Hermione. The three of them were walking down the hallway when Dean Thomas ran up to them.

"Do we have a Potions final on Tuesday?" Dean asked Hermione.

"I think we do, Dean." Hermione told Dean, "I think Slughorn told us this on Thursday, so we can get a weekends worth of studying under way. Harry are you ready for the final."

"Yeah, I've been busy studying from Ron's book." Harry lied, "Maybe I'll study with you tonight before you go do your girl thing tonight."

"How about all three of us study in the common room around nine?" Dean looked at Harry, "I'll bring studying packs with me. I'll ask Seamus and Neville to come along. Hermione, can you ask some of the girls in our house to come?"

Hermione looked at Dean, "Yeah I'll ask around in the dorm."

"Thanks Hermione," Dean ran upstairs, "We'll got to get this done by Tuesday."

After Hermione studied with Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Pavati with their potions final, Hermione decide to head up to the girls dorms. Lavender was up in her bed getting ready to settle down. Then Hermione thought about Ron, if she hurt Lavender.

"Hermione," Lavender looked at Hermione, "Did you know Won Won is coming with me this summer? What are you planning with Harry? I think Ginny would be so upset if you stole her boyfriend from her. One day, I'll be a member of the Weasley family."

Hermione put her books away in her trunk, "I didn't know Ron and you are going to be together over the summer."

Hermione thought, _I wasn't planning on stealing Gin's boyfriend. I was going to steal Ron away from you._Then Hermione changed into her pjs, she waited to Lavender was asleep.

"I figure you would have talked to him at some point in the week." Lavender sneered.

"Lavender, I don't care about Ron and you this summer." Hermione snapped at Lavender, "I think you are just trying to hook up with him over the summer just to loose your stupid virginity. I know Ron isn't like that."

"Wow, I'm surprised that you snapped at me that way." Lavendar put her head on the pillow, "I think you are bitter, Hermione Granger."

"I'm done talking Lavender," Hermione walked over to the dorm's door, "I'm going to meet Harry at the Common Room." Hermione lied to Lavender.

Lavender fell asleep as Hermione left the room. She had to meet Ron at the common room. She sense something else was going to happening. Harry went with Dumbledore to find a Horcrux tonight. She hoped Harry and Albus get back to the office safely tonight.

Ron was waiting in the Common Room for Hermione. He was sitting on the couch. Hermione sat besides him on the couch when Ginny burst through the door. She was crying too. Hermione walked over to Ginny, "What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"There are Death Eaters in the castle. Dumbledore is dead. Snape killed him. Harry is going after Snape and Bellatrix." Ginny said too quickly.

"Oh my God," Hermione looked at Ron, "We have go and check this out. Come on everyone. Minerva needs us."

Everyone walked down the stairs. Hermione saw Professor Spout and Professor Filwick together. It was a sad and unreal scene. Dumbledore's body was lying on the ground. Lavender started to cry with Patil twins. Dean and Seamus hugged each other. Everyone knew Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. Hermione was in shock. Ron walked over to her and held her body.

A few days had passed since Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione was packing her things in her trunk. She saw Lavender leave the dorm. It was a slow few days, finals were cancelled due the death of the headmaster. She knew that days are numbers before Voldemort would finally take over the Ministry. Harry and Ron came in the girls dorm room.

"Are you really ready for this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione looked at boys, "I'm ready for this. I have to make sure my parents are safe. Then I will come over Ron's place since I don't have the trace on me anymore. Harry you will have to stay with your aunt and uncle for awhile."

"I know Hermione." Harry hugged Hermione.

Ron walked over to Hermione, "I broke up with Lavender yesterday. I told her I didn't love her anymore."

"Who do you love now?" Hermione walked over Ron.

"I think I love you." Ron leaned into Hermione.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione kissed Ron with passion.

It felt like forever when Ron and Hermione broke loose from each other. They finally found each others feelings. Ron walked Hermione out of the dorm. She knew she will never return to the dorm. Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to search for something was going to be difficult to other. They boarded the train back to the Muggle World.

_** Not bad for a one shot. Sorry for some mistakes. I typed this on WordPad not my usual MW07. Ron and Hermione got together at the of DH. I decided to make it AU:HBP. Even if there were hints what actually happened at the of HBP. Ginny and Harry are together in AU:HBP. Remember this is a Ron and Hermione story. Read and Review. I don't own J.K Rowling Copyright**_


End file.
